


Almost Perfect

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Tony Stark!, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), a tiny tiny little bit of angst sprinkled in, birthday happiness, it’s really short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: It’s Tony Stark’s birthday, so his family comes over to celebrate.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like literally five minutes bc it’s Tony’s birthday and I had to do something! 
> 
> I was going to make this just completely fluffy and happy but I couldn’t help myself, so there’s a tiny little bit of sad in there,,,,I’m sorry
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony sat at the head of the table, grinning, as a red cake was brought out before him.

“Happy birthday to you,” sang Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, and Happy. It was horribly off key, but the best thing Tony had ever heard.

“Happy birthday dear Tony!” 

The cake was placed in front of him, and Pepper sat Morgan in his lap. He smiled, and kissed her head. 

“Happy birthday to you!”

Tony’s family cheered as he squeezed his eyes shut and blew out the candles. 

_Keep them all safe,_ he thought fiercely, _Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Happy, Harley, Nebula, the Avengers. Keep them all safe._

Morgan laughed and clapped, and Pepper kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes, and smiled. 

“Happy birthday, daddy,” Morgan said, giving him a kiss of her own. He laughed. 

“Thank you, Morguna.” Tony hugged his daughter tightly, and glanced up at Pepper, who was watching them fondly. He caught Rhodey and Happy’s eyes, and they both smiled at him. He sighed, contented, and handed Morgan to Pepper while he cut the cake, which smelled absolutely amazing.

It was almost perfect.


End file.
